Where do we go from here?
by rockerchick181818
Summary: I never intended to fall for him, but now that I have I can't imagine it any other way...Hiashi/?...read and find out! Will contain Yaoi content, and incest...so yeah....
1. What did we just do?

Alright so here's my first fanfic, this couple has never beem done so i thought i'd take a whack at it! Please message me and review, criticism is welcome...I hope you guy's like it!! ^^ This will have maale/male, profanity, rape, and incest...wow, doesn't that sound like a happy story...so anyway, if you have a problem with any of that this story is NOT for you...ENJOY!! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...:(...sadly...

Where Do We Go From Here?

Chapter One: What Did We Just Do???

"AGAIN!" the barking demand of my father repeated for the umpteenth time.

Forcing myself to stand, while uncontrollably staggering and eventually grabbing for the wall, unable to support my own weight, I tried to recompose myself. This vigorous training had started after I had spoken out of term against my father at the clan meeting earlier that day. Hesitantly, I lifted my shadowed eyes to glance at said father's face, only to find disapproval and anger as usual, plastered there in those eyes that looked so much like my own.

_I swear these are the only emotions ever present in that man's eyes when he's near me…no, that's a lie, but still the other emotion he presents to me is just as bad…_

Something about those eyes always pulled at the inside of me; it wrenched my gut in a painful way, and crippled my heart to see the constant disdain my father had for me. My life was always consumed by my struggle to prove to my father I was not a complete failure, but it was proving to be the most impossible task to conquer. Finally catching my breath, I fell back into stance and pushed my limits in order to hopefully please my father, to simply make him content. Happy was a stretch for a man of my father's icy composure.

"You may stop now, that's enough for today," my father's harsh voice curtly stated, his face revealed his pleasure at having completely worn my body down.

As soon as the words fell from his lips I had slumped against the cool wall behind me. Collapsing, I watched as my father's shadowed form disappeared into the house, shutting the paper door closed, with a satisfied grunt at my expense. The funny thing about my father was that although he said he wanted me to exceed at all I tried, he really relished in my fall, craving it more than anything in the world…well, almost anything. Burying my head in my hands I pushed at my eye sockets, it seemed to be the only thing that kept the toxic emotions at bay inside of me. I would not grant my father further satisfaction at seeing me wallow in my own self pity, that and crying, wallowing, or anything that went along with those things were completely out of character for me. My eyes drifted closed and I tried to shut out that annoying voice, which pleaded for me to just give in and scream out my pain.

"Ughnnnn," I opened my eyes, waking up to surging pain that radiated through my limbs, burning much like angry flames.

I tried to ignore the pain as I sat up realizing in shock that I was no longer on the training grounds, but instead in my warm, cozy bed. _How did I get here? I know I didn't carry myself here…so how?_ Everything was a slight blur to me, I remembered training and then immediately collapsing and blacking out, but waking to my room…no, not so much. In fact, that seemed damn near impossible in my extremely fatigued condition.

Glancing out my window I squinted into the bright morning light, cursing under my breath at the brightness. Seeing that it was morning I stretched my aching muscles and softly placed my feet on the cold wooden floor. Standing slowly-I found that on days after relentless training I always became both fatigued and easily dizzy enough to make me lie back down- this time though I was only momentarily dizzy. So, walking to the private bathhouse I cleansed my body of the dirt and sweat it had obtained yesterday.

After bathing, I decided to eat; this idea was derived from a loud growl, which sounded anything but human, from my stomach. Apparently I was running on empty, so stepping into the kitchen, I followed my stomach's orders and ate a bowl of rice my mother had placed on the table just as I had walked in. _Jeez, either she can read minds, or she heard my stomach growling, I suspect number two, it was rather loud…but with mom you never know…._

"Did you sleep well, dear," she asked in her usual gentle voice, washing dishes in a way to occupy herself that was how she _always _occupied herself.

Nodding, I took a bite of rice and watched as my mother busied herself at the sink. I wasn't much of a conversationalist as it was, but in the morning it was very rare to ever hear a word from me.

"Your father is out training with your brother, I think he wanted you to go out to the training grounds after you woke up…oh, I do hope they keep it on friendly terms this time," she sighed, pushing a stray piece of dark hair from her face, her brow knitted together contorting her face into that of a worried expression.

I didn't know how to comfort anyone, I knew not the words, nor the emotions to use when it came to such, and so, instead I simply took another bite of my rice. As we sat in silence, with only the exception to the faucet running and the occasional clattering of dishes in the sink, I began to lose myself in thought of what my mother had said. She was right, my father and brother, and I use those terms for either of them loosely, always did have a problem with keeping their spars on 'friendly terms'. They had never gotten along for one, reminding me very much of fire and ice. Hizashi always had a deep hatred for father, and now that I thought about it, he looked at me with the same seething glare.

Identical twins, yes, on the outside we were exactly the same from head to toe, but that's where our similarities ended. First off, I had always been the stronger one, and naturally gifted, while Hizashi, was the hard working one, who had never given up on anything. I'd always been the emotionless one, while Hizashi pretty much always wore his emotions on his sleeve, although his usual emotion, when I was around anyway, was frustration and pent up anger. I had always been the heir to the Hyuuga clan's throne, and he a mere servant.

This last difference is what really set us apart from each other, what made him loathe my very existence. Even as small children we had been distant, imagine having a brother who constantly peered at you like a hunter, stalking his prey, ready to kill. Shaking my head I blocked out the thought of Hizashi, and finished my rice, placing the bowl in the sink and giving my mom a quick "thank you," before making my way to the training grounds outside.

It was strangely warm outside, the air was unusually still and the sun was unnaturally bright, shining down on the two glistening and panting men, who were at the moment sparring, if you could really call it that. Quick blows and kicks were being dodged and driven into each opponent's body. I sat unnoticed on the stairs, examining each of their techniques. My father's was quick, but somewhat predictable, while Hizashi's always proved to be both cunning and deadly. As if to prove my point, my father tried to land a blow at Hizashi's chest, which was deflected by my brother's own blow at my father's arm, his other hand though was palm up at my father's chest this blow would send my father into immediate cardiac arrest. He knew this and as Hizashi stopped his hand mere inches from my father, he glared threateningly at my father, but quickly backed away.

My father also wore a menacing glare to mirror Hizashi's, and just as he lifted his hands to perform the hidden curse seal jutsu, he spotted me. Recomposing himself, he stated casually, "That's enough for today, oh, good Hiashi, I'm glad you're awake, now you can take my place and spar with your brother." A smug look crossed my father's face as he pushed past me and stepped into the house.

In my condition- sore and consumed in pain- I was as good as dead against my brother. As I glanced at my brother across the field, I saw his eyes doing little to hide both the glare and amusement in them at our current situation. He opened his upturned mouth and spat, "C'mon brother don't you want to spar me? Or are you afraid the slave might surpass the master?"

His words stung much like a thousand bees's, flaring my anger, although I hid it behind my emotionless façade. Standing, I crossed the distance and fell immediately into stance; Hizashi following my example fell into his own. There was a pause as we each waited for the other to strike, circling each other like lions.

"If you're waiting for me to make the first move you're even dumber than I assumed," I stated bluntly, "because the first move I make will be the last one you see."

"Such big words," Hizashi said unfazed by my statement, other than being amused that is.

Still, he did make the first move dishing a quick blow at my face, which I easily dodged. And so our fight began, kunai, kicks, and punches began whizzing past our heads, just missing their targets. We were both pushing ourselves to the limit, quickly becoming spent. Both of us made deadly attacks on the other, even going as far as to use forbidden sparring techniques.

Eventually though, I had him pinned against the eastern wall, his arms locked securely behind his back. Our faces were centimeters apart, and mimicked each other, as we both glared daggers. Suddenly though the atmosphere shifted and changed as my brother began to laugh uncontrollably…_What the hell is so funny? Do I have something on my face? _

"What," I decided to ask a short, deliberant question, my eyebrow arched curiously as Hizashi continued to laugh.

"It's nothing," he said between laughs, had I missed something?

Letting out and exasperated sigh, I decided it was probably best that I didn't know. I never would get my brother's _odd_ sense odd sense of humor, and now was not the time to start. Though I couldn't help the lopsided grin that worked its way onto my usual stoic face, the motion felt out of place to me, but it was unavoidable as I watched Hizashi going into hysterics.

"You're strange you know," I said with a slight shake of my head, crossing my arms out of habit as I did so.

"Can't argue with you there," he chuckled, "But you can't tell me you've never gotten the sudden urge to just laugh, oh, mister stoic, ice-block, you."

"No, I can honestly say that urge has never come to me," I stated with a hard glare at his jab; although, the description did fit my profile well.

"Oh, c'mon everybody laughs sometimes, even that demon we call father," he chuckled bitterly at even mentioning father in this conversation, can't say I blame him the feeling he had for that man was mutual.

"He laughs, huh, I'd like to see that one," I sarcastically stated, thinking about how out of character it would be to see father laughing…_strange…._

"Well, it's more of a maniacal, cynical, sadistic cackle, but still a laugh," he said, jokingly, yet very true.

"Whoa, don't hurt yourself using all of those big words now," I kidded, which was odd for me, considering I hardly ever horsed around least of all with my brother, who was more like an acquaintance than a blood relative.

Hizashi took it in good spirits, chuckling and pretending to sulk, but then stated, "You know what dad's laugh sounds like? It sounds like one of those evil professors…like a 'MUAHAHAHAHAHAH."

We both broke out into laughter at that because while it stood true, it still sounded silly coming from Hizashi, who couldn't sound evil if he tried. How long had it been since I last laughed? The feeling of laughter felt completely new to me, but it released tension I'd had before, which felt really nice. How ironic it was to be laughing so freely with my brother, who only moments ago was trying desperately to murder me. What does this mean?

Our laughter receded, but our eyes stayed locked, and the feeling of ease slipped into something else. Something more. Everything around me stopped, and the only thing that mattered in this moment was Hizashi and I. A foreign emotion filled my faster than normal, beating heart. I did not know the emotion ever really existed and I could not place it with any word I had in my broad vocabulary.

Before I knew what was happening, I felt surprisingly soft lips brushing my own in a very chaste way. A smooth hand cupped my face gently, pulling me closer, holding me tighter. Time ceased to exist outside of us, and though the kiss ended as quickly as it had come, it changed everything in our lives. It started as a heated and unfriendly spar and ended with a life altering kiss…

As we backed away quickly from each other, as if we were small children who had curiously touched the flame, burned forever into our memories, our lives forever changed. We both mirrored the same expression of disbelief as we stated in shock, _"What did we just do?"_

**TBC…..**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Authors note:** Well, hope you enjoyed don't forget to message and review!!


	2. Monster

Author's note: Konichiwa! I am sooo sorry that this chapter took so long for me to write, but I was unsure about one) what to write about...and two) whether to continue it at all....but anyway inspiration struck and well...this is what it gave me! : ) I hope you enjoy! Please rate and review! Oh, and CAUTION: THERE WILL BE SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT MATURELY DON'T READ!

Disclaimer: I will NEVER own Naruto or any of it's characters!

"_You can't just plan a moment when things get back on track, just as you can't plan the moment you lose your way in the first place"_

Sarah Dessen-Someone Like You

Chapter Two: Monster

_Before I knew what was happening, I felt surprisingly soft lips brushing my own in a very chaste way. A smooth hand cupped my face gently, pulling me closer, holding me tighter. Time ceased to exist outside of us, and though the kiss ended as quickly as it had come, it changed everything in our lives. It started as a heated and unfriendly spar and ended with a life altering kiss..._

My fingers were tracing intricate patterns along my dry lips, as I lay mesmerized by thoughts of Hizashi's alluringly soft pair brushing my own; how they left mine tingling and gasping as his pulled away in a frantic rush. The feeling of strangely smooth hands cupping my face so tenderly that it made me want to just break down and give into those forbidden arms—share my burden, my disturbing secret—but this particular desire was swatted away with a giant, non-existent, flyswatter. The fact that a thought such as that even crossed my mind was a sure sign of my depleting sanity....

But, at the memory of those lips on mine, I began shuddering at how they fit on mine so perfectly. As if there were no better place for them to be; as if they were simply made for each other. And about how much further I wanted—needed—to take this. Skin on skin, and soft caresses flitted through my mind causing my heart to flutter and skip a beat or two. _I'd give anything to feel those lips on mine again...to know that they were mine...always..._

Still, unconsciously brushing my lips I sighed deep in thought, then with a harsh jerk of my head groaned, "Ahh, God dammit! What the _Hell _is wrong with me? That's my brother—my twin brother for the love of God!"

Closing my eyes, my fingers now clenched in a tight fist, I pressed at my eye sockets in a failed attempt to shut off the replay of my fantasy. So, when this failed, I grabbed the extra pillow lying beside me, and smothered my face into it's softness, smelling the clean linen scent hoping to distract my mind for a few precious seconds. To no avail, skin on skin, and the pure intoxication of _his _lips on mine, continued to tumble through my mind over, and over....and over again.

So, with a loud groan of despair I let one hand move downward through gauzy fabric to pump a pulsing heartbeat, slowly feeding the tiny flame until it became a full out wildfire. My mind was slowly wandering, detaching itself from my body, as my desire began to intensify. The fire inside me was burning low in my belly. No longer was I in my bland room, no, I was now in a serene place of beauty. Nothing could compare to this new world filling my imagination with it's sweet smell and delicate flowers; except that is, for the man lying in it.

Perfectly golden skin was basking in the dimmed lighting; lean muscle rippled down his entire body. Those eyes had an eagerness within them, beckoning me to come forward. And those lips—those gorgeous lips—were parted sexily as he whispered my name into the light breeze.

Yes, he was absolutely perfect there in my arms, writhing beneath me. Those beautiful, familiar lips sighed my name again and again. They pleaded and begged for release...

_"Please Hiashi, Faster. More, please!!"_

He pleaded in a voice that was of pure sex and desire; a voice that I could never deny. Obeying his command, I adjusted my steady pace to quicker, more deep strokes.

_"Mmmm, Hiashi. Yes!"_

He cried out, meeting my hips halfway frantically. Groaning, I could feel the surging heat in my stomach bursting rapidly sending electric like energy trembling through my veins. My pumps became erratic; my hips jerked uncontrollably, as white light slowly edged my vision. I felt like I was in some kind of surreal high. What was this feeling?

Harshly gasping, I could feel myself fall from that euphoric bliss. Spiraling downward, as I opened my eyes widely, ripping my hand from beneath my clothes as if I had been burned I shot up from my bed. Sadly, I hadn't realized that I was tangled in the bedding, which landed me in a very ungraceful—which I might add is very unlike me—in a heap on the floor.

_Nice one, Idiot......._

Lying there for a moment I took time to really process what had just happened. _God, there has to be something that can keep me from thinking about such—what word can you even use for that?! _These "fantasies" starring yours truly and my _twin brother_ have to stop—NOW!

A rap at my door forced me to sit up straighter and become completely alert to my surroundings.

My mothers soft voice was barely audible behind the paper thin door, "Hiashi, are you alright?"

"Yes, I just tripped is all, nothing to worry yourself with mother," I replied, running one hand over my face to mop up the sweat that had gathered at my forehead.

There was a pause and then, "Well, breakfast is ready and your father requests your appearance after."

"Hai, thank you mother, I will be right there," I nodded, and as I heard her soft shuffling footsteps I threw myself back against the floor with a deep sigh and roll of the eyes.

What was today? Sitting back up and then hoisting myself to stand, I glanced at my calender that hung neatly on the wall. Apparently it was the first of August....shit! That means....**CLAN ****MEETING!!!** All old senial, jackasses included, products may vary....Chuckling dryly at my own joke I changed and made myself presentable for my father.

My father believed very strongly in appearances, therefor I didn't have a real choice in the matter. So, unfolding my perfectly pressed robes I slid into the familiar silk, tying the obi firmly around my waist. Then, picking up my comb I brushed my hair smoothing it back and out of my face. I always wanted to do away with my hair, I mean, people mistaken me for a woman sometimes...and that's just embarrassing, but father would never allow me. "It's Hyuga tradition, my son. Don't you have pride for your clan?" he'd always say. Nodding I'd agree just to avoid an unneeded argument...or punishment. I decided I was just being childish about it anyway.

Standing before the mirror hanging next to my small closet I looked myself over once more. Smoothing out any creases I came by and brushing through my hair once more just to be safe. With one nod of finality, I made my way to the kitchen, which was giving off a delicious scent. My mouth watered slightly at the prospect of food, and one hand gently rubbed my stomach unconsciously. But, my appetite was quickly forgotten at the sound of this:

"You will not speak unless spoken to, do you understand?!" my fathers voice roared from the kitchen.

Then a soft murmur, and then as if on cue to make the situation climactic: BAM! Someone had been hit with my fathers swift fist. My footsteps stopped, I did _not _want to open that door—in fact I'm pretty sure I'd have given anything to run back into my room and hide under my cover like I had when I was a defenseless child—but I didn't really have a choice in the matter. So, swallowing the dry lump in my throat, I gently pressed my palm against the door until it creaked open with wide enough of a space for me to see inside.

The scene before me was different than what I had expected. Usually, it was my mother who was lying face down on the floor, but this time it was my brother, Hizashi. My mother was seated at the table, head pointed down respectively, with an unidentifiable expression. While my father was trembling, and set firmly in front of Hizashi, one hand raised. And, my brother was kneeling on the floor preparing to stand again. He had one large hand print set on his face, leaving his left cheek slightly crimson.

"You are worthless. Your life is meaningless to this family. And, after everything I have done for a wretched boy such as yourself, you have given me nothing but grief," my father's voice sneered, his tone sharp, and his face set in a menacing scowl, "You are a despicable excuse for a son."

Hizashi glared, but said nothing as evident tremors ran through his frame. His bitterness for father and the rest of the clan earned him nothing _but _trouble. I'm surprised that isn't the middle name on his birth certificate. That mouth of his didn't really do him any favors either.

Those resentful eyes darted to where I stood soundlessly watching the display like a movie. Their hardness flickered briefly to something softer, but it was gone so quickly I thought for sure my eyes were just playing tricks on me. Then, before I could contemplate any further on what had just happened my father turned and followed Hizashi's gaze.

"Hn, good morning, son. I trust you are ready for the clan meeting this morning?" he inquired.

"Yes, sir," I nodded in confirmation.

"Good, we should be heading off now then," he strode out of the kitchen purposely brushing my shoulder on his way out.

"Right..." I flinched at the contact, and in that moment several things happened: first my father chuckled lowly and smirked in satisfaction, and second my brothers eyes widened and his jaw and fist clenched as an intense look of hatred—for father? –filled his eyes contemptuously. _Does he Know what's going on now???_

_***_

"Mm, Hiashi, so good...Ahh," my father groaned lustily.

His weight was pounding uncomfortably on top of me. Harsh little gasps erupting from his mouth, as trespassing kisses made their way all over my body. Strong, calloused hands bound my wrists together. I lie there lifelessly, tears and screams were pointless—if anything they only enticed him further. No, I learned long ago it went by much less painful if I lie there unresponsively.

"Ahh, Fuck Hiashi!"

His hips were becoming erratic, and finally it was over. The weight vanished from above me and plopped carelessly next to me. Pain shot through my body—especially my ass—and suddenly I was exhausted; powerless. I didn't even try to fight the arms that pulled me closer to the person I wished so badly to be away from, instead just allowing them to nuzzle me closer.

Darkness was overtaking me, and sleep promised me something better than the reality I was living in. Pale eyes were mirroring my own with a deep affection, and smooth hands cupped my face so tenderly, as if promising to never let me go. A soft whisper filled my head vowing this: _"I will save you from this monster, I promise you, my love...."_

_***_

Author's note: Well, that's the second chapter. Again sorry if it sucked and I'm sorry it took forever. Please rate and review it makes me write a whole lot faster if I know someone out there wants to read it!!! ^^


End file.
